This invention relates to module applicable to a snow drop water ball structure, particularly to an impeller module driven by a magnetic power transmitted from the outside of the snow water ball.
Illustrated in FIG. 8 is a conventional water ball structure consisting of a base (10), a glass dome (20), and an anti-leak rubber plug (30). The glass dome (20) is filled with a liquid, having an open lower side sealed by anti-leak rubber plug (30) to prevent the liquid leaking out. A decoration (31) is housed in the glass dome and fixed on the rubber plug (30). The rubber plug (30) has an annular curved projection on an outer annular surface to engage an annular convex formed in the open lower side of the glass dome (20), thereby enhancing the mutual contact tightness therein.
Conventional music snow drop ball is also well known in the art, including a driving mechanism for rotating a propeller placed in the water ball. The propeller rotates to drive up the snow drops in the water in accordance with the music emitted from a music bell. A shaft rod is passed through a shaft hole of a rotary tray of a base of the decoration. A clearance exists between the shaft rod and the shaft hole. Therefore, after a period of use, the water in the water ball tends to infiltrate back through the clearance into the driving mechanism. This will lead to rusting of the driving mechanism and affect the operation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,976 by Yang discloses a driving mechanism of music snow drop ball using an upper and lower silicone gaskets to prevent the water leaking from a shaft hole, so as to prevent the drawbacks which could caused by water leaking; however, when the gasket is fastened to bind the shaft rod, the friction between the shaft rod and the silicone gaskets may weakened the rotation of the shaft therein, so as causing the snow drops can be hardly driven up smoothly.